Please Don't Leave Me
by Sworn Never To Write Again
Summary: Remus has a mate, Sirius is drunk, Lily is furious, James is just a little upset. Well actually they're not like that all the time. Hope you like this little Remus, Sirius get together fic. It's a bit dark in the middle but I promise you a happy ending!


Harder!" Remus screamed almost at his peak. Sirius Black complied plunging deeper into his childhood friends clenching heat.

"Sirius!"

Remus let himself fall sleep wrapped in the warmth of his mates arms. Finally after all these years of knowing Sirius was his mate the Black haired boy had claimed him. If only Sirius wasn't so drunk. If only Remus wasn't in heat and able to deny his mates advances.

Sirius awoke groggy. He sat up feeling around inside his bedside table he quickly found the hangover potion and deftly opened it downing the contents. Feeling much better he looked around curious to see if anyone had returned from the party. His eyes fell on the empty beds of all four of his friends. He looked over to the entrance of the dorms and his eyes fell upon something unexpected.

Messy sheets pooled around the naked waist of a golden haired person in his bed. A slim and creamy skinned back faced him. Sirius was surprised to see the numerous scars marring the other persons perfect completion. He slowly shifted the sheets down over the slender hips to reveal the others lower half. Seeing the evidence of last night drying on the boys thighs he knew his companion was male because he would never risk having sex with a witch unprotected and could not detect any protection charms on the other figure.

The golden haired beauty turned moaning slightly and revealing what were definitely male body parts. Sirius gasped as the sandy blond hair fell to one side and the face of Remus Lupin could be seen.

"Remus!" Siri squeaked quietly. He's fucked Remus! Sweet innocent Remus! Gods what had he done!

The door slammed open and Sirius praised the lord that Remus could sleep through practically anything.

"PADS! Pads, she said yes, Lilly said yes!" James cried excitedly.

"Congratulations but shut up Prongs!" Sirius hushed his best friend. He reached over the side of the bed and hurriedly pulled on the boxers he had discarded the night before.

"Wowsa Pads, nice score, good arse on there!" James smirked eying the exposed werewolf.

Noticing James' eyes taking in the traces of his release on the other boys thighs with an eyebrow raised he threw the sheet to cover the boy.

"Anyways Paddy. Have you seen Remus today? I looked in the library and in the great hall." He asked.

"He's here." Siri muttered darkly.

James looked around the room curiously taking in Remus' empty bed.

"No he's not." James said confused.

"The nice piece of arse in my bed is Remus!" Sirius all but yelled in frustration.

"What!" James chocked.

"Never mind Jaime we're going to be late for quidditch practice.

James just gaped at him in shock.

"It's ok Prongs I'll talk to Remmy later today lets go." He said having gotten dressed and grabbing his broom. James looked at him unconvinced.

"You're just going to leave him here?" James asked worriedly looking at the form of his other closest friend but going to get his broom anyways.

"Yes James. He'll be fine! I promise we'll talk later." That was that and they both left the room in a rush to their practice.

XxX

Remus' eyes fluttered open gently. A smile on his face as he reached around for Sirius. He looked around. Thats when reality hit him, hard. He was alone. Sirius had been drunk! He'd lost his best friend and mate now. Sirius must have left because he was disgusted by Remus. Remus broke into tears when he realized that if the boy had remembered last night Remus had probably not even been that good because he had been a virgin. He had probably been horrible for the experienced sex god of Gryffindor. How could he have thought Sirius would ever want a disgusting virginal werewolf like him. His sobs increased as the wolf seemed to realize that he's been rejected by his mate.

"Remus?" Lilys voice called out. She climbed the stairs to the boys dorm and spotting the sobbing wolf she rushed to his side. "Remus whats wrong!" She cried not caring about the others obvious nakedness she pulled him into her arms. Remus had always been like a brother or son to her. He was someone she would always protect.

"H-he H-hates me!" The boy wailed his arms thrown around her sobbing into her neck. Lily began to rub soothing circles on the boys bare back.

"Who hates you Remus?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"Sirius!" The boy whimpered in pain as the name slipped from his lips.

"Thats silly Remmy, Sirius could never hate you." She smiled stroking his hair and wondering why the boy was so upset. Maybe they had gotten into a fight.

"H-he left me!" The boy told her his body still shaking with sobs.

Thats when Lily put two and two together. This was not Remus' bed. Remus was naked in Sirius' bed... "Oh... Remus!" She gasped in shock at the implications.

"He an I... And now h-h-hes gone!" Remus wailed loudly and held her closer. "h-he was d-drunk and I c-could't st-stop it!"

"He forced you?" She demanded horrified.

"No!" Remus cried throwing himself from her arms he rushed to the bed not caring he was naked and grabbed a book. He blindly flipped through it until he found the page he wanted and he rushed back to hand her the book.

"Werewolf mating habits... Going into heat!" She squeaked.

"Werewolves come into their sexual maturity at 17. Each month the day before full moon the wolf goes into heat. The desire to mate takes over. If a werewolfs mate engages them in a sexual act they are far too consumed with desire to possibly refuse." She read aloud.

"Remus you poor thing." She soothed pulling him into her arms again. "It will be ok you'll see." She hugged him close and let him tell her all about his fears and hurt. She just held him close the whole while and let him fall apart in her arms.

* * *

When Sirius and James returned it was well past dinner time. Lily sat waiting for them her fury could rival that of threatened nesting horntail. Remus had gone to the shack already and a certain dark haired Gryffindor was in deep trouble. For once it wasn't her boyfriend.

The second she saw Sirius' face she leapt to her feet shrieking at him. "YOU MONSTER!" She yelled slapping him across the face. "HOW COULD YOU JUST FUCKING LEAVE HIM HERE ALL ALONE!" She cursed arms flailing face red angry tears running down her cheeks.

James gaped at his girlfriend. Never before had he seen her so livid and she never swore. Sirius spluttered unable to make words come to his aid.

"ANSWER MY YOU FILTHY DOG!" She screeched taking another swing at him. He hurriedly backed away from her dangerous fists.

"Was there nobody else you could use for your greedy needs! He is convinced you hate him and are disgusted that you had sex!" She continued seeming to have calmed a bit.

"I could never hate Remus!" Sirius rushed out before she could yell at him some more.

"YOU LEFT HIM! He is so scared right now you have no FUCKING idea Black." She spat his name out as if he were a worm. "Not to mention he thinks that since it was his FIRST TIME, he wasn't any good so you chose to dump him like a used rag."

"Shit." Sirius cursed. He'd known that Remus was pretty innocent but he'd thought the boy had at least had sex before. He hadn't meant to leave, really. He was just confused and he's thought that maybe since Remus had been drunk as well that the younger boy didn't feel the same way Sirius felt about him. "We were both drunk, I wasn't thinking straight this morning." He tried to appeal to Evans but she took none of it.

"Remus did not have a single drop of alcohol last nigh, he thought you'd really wanted him so he gave himself to you you stinking flee bitten mutt!" She roared. Remus drunk, he'd sworn off drinking for the year after a particularly embarrassing scene at new years eve that year. "He left this for you, scum." She hissed and handed him a roll of parchment.

* * *

Dear Sirius,

I'm an very sorry for having taken advantage of you last night. The wolf was in heat and I could not stop things from going too far. I can fully understand why you hate me now. I'm sorry that I wasn't very good either it's just I've never you know.. Done it before. You won't have to worry about me anymore. Mother will not be forgiving of my stupidity. Please don't try to reach me tonight. I have sealed the entrance to the shack so you won't be able to get inside.

I love you Siri. Sorry for everything. Goodbye.

Forever yours Remus.

* * *

"I looked up mother in his book. Some wolves refer to the moon as mother moon depending on how strong their ties are to the moon cycle. Remus has been a wold since he was 5 years old so I'm guessing the ties are very strong. It says she becomes a sort of consciousness within the wolves the night of the full moon. It says that if she sees fit she punishes her "children". Her disappointment can be fatal." She whispered.

"We have to go find him before it's too late." James cried.

"He's sealed the entrance." Lily looked at her boyfriend new tears of sorrow flooding away the previous traces of anger.

"We have to get madam Pomfree!" Sirius yelled. This was all his fucking fault and if Remus died because of his stupidity he would never forgive himself. He sprinted out the portrait hole and to hospital wing Lily and James following close behind.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Ms. Evans what are you doing here and after curfew no less." She demanded catching sight of the three 7th year students.

"It's Remus!" Sirius chocked out of breath and panicking.

"He completed the bond and thinks his mate had rejected him." She sobbed. The color drained from the healers face.

"What can we do?" James asked his own eyes shinning with tears.

"We wait Mr. Potter, all we can do is wait and hope the moon shows him mercy." Several tears slipped down her face.

And wait they did. She summoned the teens some hot drinks and they sat in silence and watched for the first signs of dawn.

As the sun rose all four hurried out to the the Whomping Willow. A small bloodied body lay on the ground in front of the immobile tree. The small figure was shaking uncontrollably with sobs. "PLEASE! Please mother! It hurts!" HE was screaming. "I'm sorry! I'm so stupid, mother it hurts! Kills me mother. GODS please just KILL ME!" he begged coughing deeply blood pooling from his mouth and limbs.

Lily shrieked when Remus stopped shaking and screaming falling limp and lifeless onto the grass. Madam Pomfree rushed forward. She checked him over quickly and cast several diagnostic spells. He was alive but just barely. She would have to move quickly.

"It is ll right child he has fallen unconscious." Poppy assured her. She conjured up a stretcher and levitated the boy up onto it. Once the ties were secure she ran back into the castle telling the other three to go back to their common room and that she would contact them once she stabilized their friend.

Remus awoke several days later. He refused visitors and would barely even talk to healer or even professor Dumbledor.

* * *

"Gone?" James demanded. They had come once again to see Remus and the Medi witch had told them he had been released.

"Yes Mr. Potter. He was released three days ago." She told him again calmly. Then she shooed them out of the wing.

The group split up in search of their friend.

Sirius walked down the charms hallway and looking into the classrooms as he went. Thats where he found Remus. The boy was curled in the corner of one of the abandoned charms classrooms. He pushed open the door quietly.

"Remus!" He exclaimed. The boy looked up and Sirius' heart broke. The once radiantly life filled boy looked so dead. His eyes red and puffy tear tracks down his cheeks. Dark purple circles lined his face under his eyes. The boy had even seemed to have lost weight.

"Gods Remus! We've been so worried" Sirius cried rushing to the corner and pulling the small werewolf into his arms. The boy tried desperately to wriggle free from his embrace. "Remy, what's wrong?" Sirius whispered letting the boy go.

"Stop pretending!" Remus chocked tears beginning to fall from his already overly worked eyes.

"Pretending?" Sirius asked slowly.

"Pretending you don't hate me!" Remus sobbed.

"Remus I don't hate you, I could never, ever hate you!" Sirius said honestly moving to take the golden haired teen in his arms.

"You left me! I wan't good enough for you. I love you and you LEFT ME!" Remus screamed at him causing the older boy to flinch. He deserved Remus' anger.

"I wish she'd just let me die." He whispered sadly.

"Then I would never be able to tell you I loved you too." Sirius said very quietly unsure of himself. Remus' eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"I should never have left you Remus. I am so, so sorry! I thought you'd been drinking that night too and I was worried you would accuse me of taking advantage of you that morning. I love you so much Remus and I acted like a scared little boy and left you all alone." Sirius admitted trying to reason with his love.

"You, l-love me?" Remus breathed in disbelief.

"I love you so much Remus. When I found out how wrong I'd been it almost killed me that I'd hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you Remmy, never." Sirius said gently. Remus knew the other boy was not lying to him. The wolf would know if it was a lie.

"Remus I don't deserve your forgiveness but please just give me a chance. I'll..." He was cut off by Remus.

"Kiss me."

"I'll never... Wait what." Sirius started again confused.

"Kiss me!"

This time Sirius heard and understood. And so he gave the love of his life a kiss to rival all others.

XxX

Happy early valentines day everyone! Hope you liked this!


End file.
